Welcome to reality Gaara
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Gaara gets a quick dose of reality when his rich parents force him to do an exchange with a certain Neji Hyuuga and Hinata has to take care of him
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to reality Gaara (not my GaaHina oneshot)**

"Alright Hinata you better take Gaara to school now" Hinata sighed, she didn't want to, he just made her feel so… nervous, I mean she even stuttered the other day. 'I thought I was over those days' she quickly got up from the table and headed to the door where Gaara was waiting for her.

"You ready to go Gaara-sama" He simply gave a brief nod and they headed out the door. She continued on down the path but was surprised Gaara didn't follow.

"Is anything wrong Gaara-sama?"

"Isn't a car coming to pick us up?" he asked naively, Hinata sighed.

"Gaara-sama your parents made you do the exchange program with Neji to learn how everyone else lives, we have to walk to school" Gaara had a horrified look on his face.

"No way in hell!" Hinata sweat dropped, not again.

"Gaara-sama it's a quick walk, I promise" Hinata begged.

"Carry me"

"W-what" Hinata blushed.

"You heard me" Hinata sighed and crouched into position.

"Get on" Gaara got on elegantly and they started off.

"You know for a ninja you'd think you would actually walk more" she said under her breath as she felt the extra wait starting to have effect on her back. It was about 10 minute before Gaara spoke.

"Why don't you have home tutors anyway, I mean you're not that poor" Hinata inwardly growled.

"Because if we want to become better ninjas we go to school so that we have more competition when we spar" Didn't this guy get it?

"Still I don't understand why you don't just bring them to you" Hinata sighed.

"Because school is more fun"

"WHAT!" Gaara shouted in her ear making her wince "How can you even think that?"

"My friends go to school"

"Why do they go to school" Hinata was about to drop him right on his arse for being so thick when she noticed school just up ahead. She broke into a sprint making Gaara shout in her ear again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CUT IT OUT IMMEDIATELY!" Gaara shouted but before he could threaten her with lawyers he felt himself being set on the ground gently. Hinata started to straighten out her uniform and Gaara followed suit.

Hinata was wearing the Japanese girl's uniform (My sisters friend recently went to Japan and sent us pictures, so cute but I ninjared t). Tight black shorts, a white sailor shirt with a grey collar and red stripe, a white head band with a grey and red bow in her long mid-back length hair and black ninja shoes. Gaara, much to his distaste, wore the guy's school uniform but still had his gourd on, black anbu pants with a white short-sleeved shirt that didn't have the top button done up and black ninja shoes. Gaara looked around in disgust, so this was a school up close, how common, he turned to Hinata.

"So, where's my room" Hinata did an anime fall.

"R-room?"

"To keep my stuff" Gaara said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hinata smirked.

"I'll show you" she walked off briskly and Gaara had no choice but to follow her. She opened the locker that was next to hers.

"Here we are, 4 stars, 2 story and it even comes with a hook for a coat!" she said sarcastically as she dumped her stuff in her locker and pulled out her schedule.

"Okay so first we have gym" she said as she placed her schedule in her pocket and tucked in her shirt properly. Gaara could do nothing but stare at her with his mouth open.

"Hey did you even hear what I said?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of his face, Gaara came back to life.

"H-how do you do it? I feel so sorry for you!" He cried anime tears as he bowed his head. Hinata sweat dropped again.

"Stop being such a drama queen and put your bag in your locker" Gaara put his bag in his locker glumly and shut the door so that it didn't clang.

"How do you do that?" Hinata stared at him in amazement. He looked up with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Be so elegant?" He laughed.

"Well when I was young I was hired a care-taker and he taught me, after all the next kazekage has to be graceful" Hinata grimaced, he was so full of himself. Without saying another word she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to class.

* * *

"Hey Hina-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully. Hinata smiled and waved.

"Who's this pauper?" Gaara said with a questioning look on his face.

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Naruto shouted, his fists shaking in rage.

"DON'T SHOUT AT THE NEXT KAZEKAGE OF SUNA!" The two glared at each other, lightning coming out of their eyes. Hinata quickly pulled Gaara by the elbows backwards but lost her footing when Gaara turned to face her. It seemed like he was going to land on her she closed her eyes but nothing happened, she was being pulled up. She quickly opened her eyes to a view of Gaara face planting onto the ground. She turned around to see her savoir.

"Thanks Kabuto" she smiled as she hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"What? How can you let him kiss you?" Gaara gasped after recovering from his fall, his sand was getting lazy.

"Um I can because he's my boyfriend" Gaara was on the verge of screaming and carrying Hinata away, she was nearly as wealthy as him yet was going out with this loser. Before Gaara could protest this disgusting relationship he was interrupted.

"Alright everyone pair up and start to spar!" A weird man in a green spandex suit shouted. Gaara immediately moved to Hinata's side and pulled her away from Kabuto. Hinata sighed and got into fighting stance.

"No sand and I won't use my Byakugan alright" Gaara nodded and the two started to fight.

* * *

After an hour of fighting the two were sitting down puffing and sweating.

"You're a good fighter Hinata" Hinata smiled weakly at the comment, she was barely able to keep up with Gaara but managed. Kabuto had finished his fight against Naruto and ran over to Hinata.

"Guess what subject we have next" he smiled broadly.

"I'm judging by your smile it's medic classes" they didn't used to have this class until Tsunade enforced her rule that there had to be a medic-nin on each team.

"Yep, let's celebrate" Kabuto smiled as he leaned in to kiss Hinata.

"Kabuto no, Gaara his here" Hinata complained as she turned so he got her cheek.

"You don't mind do you Gaara?" Kabuto asked with a fake smile.

"Actually I do" but it was hopeless Kabuto's lips were already on Hinata's. As Kabuto pulled away Hinata blushed and gave an apologetic look to Gaara. For some reason seeing Hinata kissing this, this, scum upset him so bad he wanted to bunch a baby bunny.

"What's wrong Gaara you look sick" Hinata looked at him whilst Kabuto put his arm around her waist.

"I'm about to be" Gaara snapped as he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to reality Gaara**

Thanks for the reviews ENJOY! A lot of people don't like the way Gaara is acting, I myself like him a bit stuck up but don't worry without giving to much away I can safely say he changes in time (can't say if for better or for worse). Sorry for how long it took to update!

KabutoHina…gross I know…please live through it….I didn't want Sasuke to be in this one because I want it focused on GaaHina.

Disclaimer- don't own Naruto…wish I did, but I don't

* * *

Hinata chased after Gaara, it wasn't hard because he couldn't be stuffed running.

"Gaara-sama I'm sorry, sometimes Kabuto can be a little selfish like that" Hinata called out as she was nearing Gaara. Gaara stopped in his tracks and turned around sharply to face her.

"One, it's not selfish it's disgusting, two, you shall no longer address him or talk about him by his name from now on he will be known as 'it' and nothing more" Gaara said pointedly. Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Gaara-sama don't you think your being a bit unreasonable here"

"It doesn't matter if I am or not, does it?"

"Why?" By now some people had stopped on their way to see what was going on.

"Because I'm the next Kazekage" Gaara crossed his arms and smirked. Hinata sighed and grabbed his arm.

"We'll talk about this later" she huffed as she pulled him along to their next class.

Hinata sighed as they walked through the doorway of the hospital like looking class room.

"Have you ever…." Hinata turned around whilst she was talking to find nothing….'Ah great….now I lost him!' she looked around frantically until her eyes set on two familiar figures, one of Gaara and the other of their teacher Shizune. 'What is he up too?' she raised an eyebrow. After a couple of moments of Gaara talking with his hands animatedly and Shizune nodding her head every so often Shizune's voice rang out amongst the classroom.

"Hinata Hyuuga! What's this I hear, you are supposed to look after Gaara-kun here and make sure he has a good day but instead you are hardly spending anytime with him when he needs you! I find that highly selfish, I expected better from you Miss Hyuuga!" Shizune scolded as she sauntered over to bring herself face to face with the Hyuuga Heiress.

"From now on in my class and whenever I see you I expect you to be completely devoted to helping Gaara-kun, no more sitting with Kabuto, or even talking to him, Gaara-kun is now your new partner, got it?" Hinata nodded with an upset look on her face, not startled anymore. She knew what this was all about, Shizune hated Kabuto, who knows why but rumours are it has to do with Orochimaru. Shizune knew Hinata and Kabuto were together and separating them would affect him, she had never had the reason to do it though and Gaara just handed it to her on a silver platter. Hinata glared fiercely at Gaara, 'spoiled brat'. Throughout the lesson Hinata seethed, 'why is doing this to me? It's not fair!' As soon as they got out the classroom Hinata dragged Gaara over to some run down lockers so they could be in privacy.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO HER?" Hinata yelled still gripping onto Gaara's arm tightly. Gaara turned his head away.

"I didn't want you with that boy around me" Hinata looked at him wide eyed, how could he do this to her, he was being so selfish. Was this what his life was like at home? To connive and lie just to get what you want, she could never live like that. She had never been this mad before. She grabbed on to Gaara's face and made him look at her.

"Why are you so selfish? Shizune will never let me sit with Kabuto again even after you're gone! This isn't fair!" Tears started to stream down the Hyuuga's face and Gaara stared at her in shock.

"Why do you love him so much?" he asked as he pulled Hinata's hand away from his face and held it in both of his. He just didn't get how she can be so attached to that….freak. He didn't look at her like he loved her he looked at her like he wanted to eat her. Hinata looked up at him.

"….Well…you just," She looked down and pulled her hand away "you just wouldn't get it" she walked off leaving a stunned Gaara behind.

* * *

Princess Gale from the Naruto movie is so cute!....and I love the bit:

Naruto: I honestly don't know where you get your taste in men Sakura (something along those lines)

Sakura: COME AGAIN

Naruto: I'm sorry what was the question

Hahaha can you tell cartoon network is having a Naruto movie marathon. There was just one on about hero's water….I haven't seen the whole thing….but they had the same music from when Naruto was at the land of the waves, come to think of it the same hero theme too. I LOVE SASUKES FACE!!!!!! Well his expressions…when he was sitting there while Sakura was meeting the two movies star he looked so funny like this :- o but with a smaller mouth…watch the movie if you can again…it's so good! Oh yeah and review please haha!

I promise another chapter in two days…it's the end of school holidays so I'm trying to update 2 chapters on each of my stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to reality Gaara**

Ok, so I found out today that I go back to school tomorrow, so I had to decide between writing chapter 3 for this story or chapter 3 for my other story, wonder who won. I only got two reviews for the last chapter which upset me. Did you guys hate it? Upset about it? Please tell me because it's not too late to change it! We are now coming out of a serious bit of the story and back into attempted humour. Some bits are a tad cliché so I apologize in advance!

* * *

Gaara sat awkwardly at with Hinata at a lunch table, the past two periods had gone by without her saying a word to him.

"Hinata" Hinata looked up at him with stony eyes.

"Look I just want to say, um, well, I'm sorry, about, doing that, um, thing I did, then, um, and…" Hinata smiled lightly.

"You're really not good at this are you?" Gaara puffed out his cheeks angrily.

"Be quiet this is the first time I've ever apologized to anyone!" Hinata giggled.

"Well I accept your apology Gaara-sama" Gaara smiled a small smile, that wasn't as hard as he expected.

The rest of the day went pretty well except for Gaara's snide remarks about the public and Hinata having to fend off the angry students.

"Ok Gaara go get changed then meet me in my room so we can do our homework before dinner." Gaara nodded then walked upstairs to his (Neji's) room. It was white and didn't have very complicated furniture. 'How boring' Gaara thought as he walked over to the dresser. He decided to get into a baggy cloth deep neck top that's sleeves stopped just below his elbow and scrunched in. He also wore black cloth shorts that stopped a little above his knee and like the top scrunched in. It showed off the lower half of his skinny legs which were completely pale and smooth. For some reason ever since Gaara was born he hadn't been able to grow facial hair or leg hair. He strolled down the hall to Hinata's door, it was closed and nothing could be heard inside. 'Should I knock?' Gaara wondered, 'Nah, she has to be done changing by now hasn't she?' Gaara opened the door to see Hinata in just her black undies and a lavender bra bending down to get something from her bottom drawer giving Gaara a great view of her arse. Hinata heard a deep breath intake and turned her head to see a shocked Gaara standing at her doorway. She screamed loudly and Gaara cringed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?" Hinata yelled trying to find something to cover herself up. Gaara blushed and looked down.

"Well I didn't think I needed to the door was open a bit" he lied, Hinata slitted her eyes.

"I have a hard time believing you" Gaara looked away again, avoiding her stare.

"Look just forget about it and get dressed, it's not like I was perving on you anyway, I just walked in" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Well?" Hinata asked expectantly.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to get out of my room" Gaara's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, woops" He quickly got out and shut the door; she was scary when she was mad.

Hinata opened up the door and Gaara looked up to see her in a long lavender tank top and black short shorts.

"You're looking more clothed I see"

Hinata huffed and let Gaara inside.

After two hours the two had finally finished they're homework.

"I'm bored, let's play truth or dare" Gaara said playing with the end of Hinata's bed sheet.

"But Gaara-sama that wouldn't really work that well considering there's only two people, how about truth or truth?" Hinata suggested as she cuddled into her pillow.

"No what fun is truth or dare without dares?" Hinata sighed.

"Ok" The two rearranged themselves so that they were on either end of Hinata's bed facing each other.

"Ok I get to go first, truth or dare Hinata?" Hinata put her finger to her chin for a moment and thought.

"Truth" Gaara frowned; he rather liked daring people to do things.

"Alright, am I the first one to see you in your underwear?" Gaara smiled cheekily as the Hyuuga blushed at the memory.

"Yes" Gaara's eyes widened.

"Really?" Hinata nodded. "But you have a boyfriend, why hasn't he seen you?" Hinata just blushed even more.

"You're only allowed to ask one question Gaara-sama," Gaara huffed "Ok truth or dare?"

"Dare" Gaara smirked, maybe if he said it she would say it later.

"Um, I dare you too ring up Neji and tell him you love him. Gaara stared at her in shock, 'where the hell did that come from?'

"Um alright" Gaara got the phone off the nightstand then sat back down on the bed and dialled Neji's number. After a couple of rings he got an answer.

"Hello" a gruff voice said.

"Neji?" Gaara asked, dreading every second of the call.

"Gaara is that you?"

"I love you" Gaara quickly hung up the phone and buried his head in his hands. Hinata started laughing uncontrollably and Gaara couldn't help but smile, 'why does joy have to be so damn contagious?'

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Gaara broke Hinata out of her laughing fit.

"Um, dare" there was no way Hinata was saying truth and answering Gaara's question about Kabuto.

"I dare you to put a whole bottle of hot sauce in your father's dinner" Hinata looked at Gaara shell-shocked.

"No way" Gaara frowned.

"You have to do it a dare is a dare Hinata" Hinata frowned and nodded.

"Alright let's keep going" Gaara smiled hoping he could get Hinata to smile again. Hinata smiled and Gaara let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, truth or dare Gaara?" Hinata asked as she rolled so that she was upside down on her head, leaning against the wall. Gaara looked at Hinata and laughed, she was so weird.

"Truth"

"Alright, are you-" before Hinata could finish her sentence her top fell down over her face. She quickly rolled so that she was upright again and pulled her top down. Gaara started to laugh again.

"Do you enjoy flashing me Hinata?" Hinata blushed heavily.

"Come on, let's go downstairs for dinner" Hinata grabbed the smiling Gaara and pulled him out of the room hoping he would let the incident go.

**AT DINNER-**

Gaara and Hinata sat on opposite sides of the table waiting in anticipation, the hot sauce had been added to her father's soup but he had yet to try it. He lifted the spoon up and the two took a sharp breath. Hiashi looked at them slyly.

"What is up with you two you've been acting strange all night?" Hiashi asked as he lowered his spoon and Gaara sighed 'So close!'.

"Nothing father" Hinata gave a fake smile and went back to her food. Hiashi shrugged and swallowed the spoonful.

"This is…" Hinata cringed waiting for him to started shouting about his tongue. "Really good" Hiashi smiled as he started to dig in. Hinata coughed.

"Would you excuse me for a moment" she went off down the hall.

"Me too" Gaara said as he stood up and went in the same direction Hinata went in. After a few moments of silence at the table echoes of laughter could be heard.

"Hanabi" Hiashi said whilst looking at his young daughter.

"Yes father?" Hanabi answered.

"Promise me you won't turn out weird".

There you have it, a long chapter. Sorry for the quick changes in Gaara's personality, he is a lot meaner when around others then with Hinata without him even realizing it. I hate Cartoon Network at the moment because they were bragging on the ad how they had all these new up to date episodes of Naruto, which is like Shippudon where Sasuke and Naruto are fighting yet they have only ever showed up when Tsunade becomes Hokage and then repeated it 3 times, they haven't even showed one Shippudon episode! So why are they bragging they have new episode's now if no one knows what the heck is going on in them! Sorry for the rant, review please, I'm really hoping I get at least 5 reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to reality Gaara**

Loooong time no update ey?

*crickets*

(starts crying anime styles) ok so I know I'm not a very good writer, I have been reading over previous chapters and they have no depth and** they SUCK!** I guess I'm too used to writing one shots, but I liked the last chapter…I hate the first two though! Eugh writing is getting harder for me, guess I'm just getting old (picture myself as a grandma) **Hahahahaha **that is funny. Well enough of my whining, please review, even if it is to say I suck, I want to get a hundred reviews for this story so I'm gonna try **REEEEEALLY **hard and I figured if I get at least 5 reviews a chapter I can do it!!!

DISCLAIMER (I keep forgetting to put these in): I don't own Naruto, or the songs in this chapter, I didn't even mean for there to be songs in this chapter! It just kind of happened…woops.

* * *

Hinata woke up with the crust on her eyes gluing them shut, she was so tired. She stayed up till 4 talking to Garra and now after only getting two hours sleep she had to get up at 6:30. She rubbed her eyes open and quickly shut them again 'ow, ok not a good idea looking into the sun when you're just exposing your eyes to light' after blinking a couple of times she got up and showered, putting on her school uniform and doing her hair. An hour later she was at the dining table, eating fruit loops and trying to find the missing Toucan on the packet. Gaara came plodding down the stairs.

"Morning Hinata" he said sleepily as he got out a bowl and put the kettle on, Hinata just 'mmmed' in response.

Gaara got out two weetbix and coated them in sugar "You tired too?"

"Yep," Hinata yawned, "Plus I'm upset 'cus I can't find the damn Toucan! Stupid colourful beak can camouflage anywhere!" Gaara just stared at Hinata's angry face in shock.

"Ok so I take it you get grumpy when you're tired" Hinata looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about.

*

After breakfast the two went outside, ready for school.

"I'm not riding on your back again" Gaara huffed, remembering the last time.

"Then walk" Hinata growled.

"No" Hinata remembered Gaara was just as stubborn as she was, to tired for an argument; she went around to the shed.

"Hey where are you going" Gaara called out, standing there, wondering if he should follow or not. A minute later Hinata emerged from around the side of the big white Hyuuga house pushing along a motorcycle. Gaara stared at her in shock.

"You have a motorcycle!" Hinata shook her head.

"Nope, it's Neji's, but I know how to drive it" she patted it lovingly, like it was a dog, it was an old style motorcycle, red (a real contrast to Neji's room), like the ones you see in old movies.

"There's nowhere for me to sit" Gaara observed, Hinata smirked and wheeled the bike around so you could see the other side. A matching red side cart was attached to it. Before Gaara could object she chucked him a red circular helmet with a white big stripe down the middle. She attached her own matching helmet and straddled the bike.

"Get in or I'm leaving without you" Gaara grimaced but decided to get in anyway, 'beats walking'.

*

When they got to school there were so many 'ooooo's and 'ahhhhh's Hinata was about to turn around and drive back home.

"This this is why I never drive this thing to school" she said grumpily as she chucked her helmet and the keys in her locker and headed off to Jutsu class. Gaara just followed her, not knowing what to say, hopefully the fruit loops kicked in soon.

*

Gaara's wish came true at recess, Hinata had seen Kabuto, and too much of his dislike, was happier because of it.

"Hey Gaara come sing with us" it was now lunch time and raining so the teachers set up karaoke in the gym.

"No, it's too lame" Gaara huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Come on Gaara, don't be such a spoil sport" Hinata said as she pulled on his arm gently, trying to coax him over to where Sasuke and Sai were singing 'One in the same' by Demi Lovato and Selina Gomez 'I knew those two were gay' Gaara smirked.

"Oh just forget it Hinata, I bet Mr 'I'm too good for everyone' just doesn't want to do it 'cus he can't sing" Naruto glared at Gaara, feelings still hurt from yesterday. Gaara's smirk immediately turned into a frown, 'who did this guy think he was?'

"No matter what you say I'm not gonna do it" Gaara said, Hinata pouted.

"Fine but you have to promise next Karaoke you will sing a song with me" Gaara smiled at her.

"Fine, only with you though" Hinata smiled.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way" Hinata sat next to Gaara, their arms touching.

"Hey" Hinata tried to get Gaara's attention, Gaara 'mmmed'.

"Do you think my right arm is musclier then my left" She asked, holding out her arms and examining the difference. If Gaara wasn't cool he would've anime face planted.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" Hinata giggled at Gaara's bewildered expression.

The bell rang and 'aww's echoed around the large gym. Kakashi and Anko started packing up the Karaoke equipment as the students filed out of the gym. Hinata and Gaara walked out, dreading going to class.

*

They were in medic class, practicing chakra healing on a dummy.

"You know, you're really bad at this" Hinata smiled as she made fun of Gaara. Gaara frowned.

"Shut up, I'm used to moving sand not chakra" his defensive attitude just made Hinata giggle more, Gaara smirked.

"You giggle too much" it was Hinata's turn to frown.

"Yeah and you smell"

"You are such a liar! That wasn't even a good insult" as a retort Hinata stuck her tongue out at him, getting back to work on their dummy. Gaara secretly sniffed himself, just to make sure.

"I saw that" Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at the back of Hinata's head.

"How?"

"Just bluffing, now I know you did it though" Hinata started to giggle again. Gaara fumed.

"I'll show you" he grabbed Hinata and started to tickle her, not knowing how ticklish she was. Hinata started laughing uncontrollably, not having much control over her body anymore she fell back onto the dummy, causing it to fall off the bench. She leant back onto the table, trying to squirm out of reach of Gaara's hands. Gaara just smiled, enjoying the payback, too bad he didn't know about Karma. He slipped making him fall and hit his head on the table, Hinata started laughing again and Gaara turned his head towards her, not realising how close it actually was. Their lips crashed together, a clumsy awkward kiss. Hinata was going crazy 'OMFG he has such nice lips! Argh must break it, must break it' just as Hinata was about to pull away,

**SLAM**

* * *

Ok so I've never done a cliffie before, even if this isn't a good one. And yeah it's cliché but I thought, it's too boring it needs romance, so I thought they could sing a song, to early in the relationship for that, Gaara could kiss her on purpose, he doesn't even like her like that! Then I thought, I know it's cliché but accidental kiss it is! Hope you liked it! It took me a million trys to get this up on site, in the end I had to copy and paste it in an old document because it wouldn't let me upload ANYTHING! anyone having the same problem?


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to reality Gaara**

Thank you, thank you, thank you to H1d4n! Your review inspired me to get this up quickly…that and the fact that I am avoiding doing my philosophy oral, I kind of have to though because it's due in today, I say today because it's 1 in the morning haha…I am so lazy! Anyways I'm going to start dedicating my chapters and this is the first one and it goes to H1d4n! Next chapter will be arandm30 because she just got back from Japan and I have been missing her like crazy! Can't wait to see her! I have forgiven Cartoon Network because they are playing episodes that I'm actually reading in the manga so yay! I have been forgetting to watch though noooo! Oh and I don't own anything…other than my upcoming report card…that will be bad if I don't start my oral!

* * *

_Hinata started laughing again and Gaara turned his head towards her, not realising how close it actually was. Their lips crashed together, a clumsy awkward kiss. Hinata was going crazy 'OMFG he has such nice lips! Argh must break it, must break it' just as Hinata was about to pull away,_

_**SLAM**_

*

Both were hit in the head with the dummy they dropped forcing their heads apart.

"YOU TWO STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Shizune was blushing. "This is a school!"

Hinata and Gaara immediately jumped 5 feet apart, trying to regain their composure. Hinata was looking anywhere but Gaara and Gaara likewise. Hinata caught a glimpse of Kabuto storming out of the room and she ran after him, ignoring the shouts of Shizune.

"Kabuto wait!" Hinata ran to keep up with him, she put a hand on his shoulder, it stopped him but he shrugged it off.

"How could you Hinata?" Hinata frowned sadly as he glared.

"It was an accident Kabuto, you know that" she said meekly as she embraced him, burying her face in his chest.

"Orochimaru wants me to live in the sound Village with him" Hinata looked up tears in her eyes.

"You can't go!" he just looked away.

"Hinata the only reason he was letting me stay was because you and I cared for each other so much, he has had spies on me Hinata and that kiss just ruined everything, I'll have to leave now" Kabuto felt his shirt getting wetter as Hinata started to sob and cling to him tightly.

"You can't go, I won't let you, I'll tell someone anyone, I'll scream, you can't go Kabuto!" She wailed as she clung onto him tears falling like mad. Kabuto sighed, he knew it would come to this, unnoticed because Hinata was crying to hard he reached into his pocket of potions and coated his index and middle finger in sleeping ointment, he then proceeded to rub it on his lips, careful not to lick them.

"Goodbye Hinata" he said softly as he gave her one last kiss, Hinata who was still crying noted that he tasted funny.

"No, Kabuto don't leave" she clung to him, the desperateness could be heard in her voice. Kabuto just pried her hands off him as she fell to the floor, out cold. He walked away solemnly, not knowing if he could even look back.

*

Gaara walked out of class, glad to be free of Shizune's wailing about the problems with youth. He wondered where Hinata had ended up after she had left to get Kabuto; he decided to head left to where she had yelled at him yesterday. He found her in a head on the ground, asleep, he quickly ran over to her to check her pulse. He relaxed once he found one and picked her up bridal style, going to her locker to get the motorcycle keys out, wait, he didn't know her locker combination. He stopped at her locker and put her down on the hard wooden floor, she was still sleeping soundly, her face angelic. He stared at her locker for a few seconds, wondering what to do. A random kid that wasn't in the school uniform came out of nowhere.

"Not to worry Locker man will fix it" the stranger did a few pounds on the locker in different places and the locker magically opened.

"Uuuuuh thank you?" Gaara said, wondering who the heck this guy was and how he did that.

"Just doing my job" The weird teen said as he walked off, Gaara quickly got what he needed and picked Hinata up, putting their helmets on beforehand so he could carry Hinata, ignoring all the glances he got from students and faculty he took Hinata to the school driveway and placed her in the sidecar and got on the bike, but he just realised something.

"You don't know how to ride a motorbike do you?" Gaara turned his head to see Naruto standing there with a frown on his face and arms crossed.

"….No" Naruto nodded then moved onto the motor bike in front of Gaara, forcing him back a bit. "Hold onto my waist" Naruto said not looking back at Gaara, trying to avoid the awkward stares that would ensue. Gaara didn't make a move.

"That's a bit too gay for me" Gaara wasn't very comfortable touching anyone seeing as he hadn't had anyone he was particularly close with seeing as his mother had died giving birth to him and his father had always hated him for that. His sister and brother had often been too scared of him because of his sand as well.

"Just do it or you can stay at school if you like" Naruto started up the motorcycle and without a word Gaara wrapped his arms around his waist.

**ONE AWKWARD MOTORBIKE RIDE LATER…**

As Naruto picked Hinata up Gaara looked at him out of curiosity, trying to see if there was a double meaning to his actions. There wasn't anything there, just blunt honesty, who was this guy and why was he so…good? I mean any other person would have stayed at school not wanting to get in trouble just to help a girl, did he like her? No that wasn't it.

"How do you know how to ride a motorcycle" Gaara got the key for the house from under the rug and put it in the door.

"Neji taught me" Naruto said placidly, as he started to feel the strain of Hinata's weight on his arms.

"Oh ok" there was a very awkward silence whilst Gaara was jiggling the key in the lock. "You're not getting an apology yunno" Naruto looked up with a glare on his face.

"I wasn't expecting one from a loser like you" Naruto pushed past Gaara, careful not to hit Hinata's head on the doorway and slowly made his way upstairs, Gaara ran after him, red in the face.

"I'm not a loser" Gaara sneered as he opened Hinata's door, her room was so neat and girly. Everything was different shades of lavender, except her bed, it was pure white. Naruto smiled.

"She still hasn't changed it" Gaara looked at him puzzled as Naruto placed Hinata gently on her bed and tucked her in, making sure to tuck her in properly. There was a pregnant pause in the room as both boys stared at the sleeping girl. "…."I'm willing to resolve our differences…for her" Naruto took a little glance over to Gaara who gave a small nod.

"I can agree with that" Gaara brushed some hair out of her face as Naruto started to leave the room.

"I can walk to my house from here, I'll leave the motorbike keys in the ignition" he gave a small wave and left, Gaara hearing him close the front door loudly.

* * *

Sooorry it's so late, can you tell I wrote the start ages ago? I'm writing this in class so yeah I have to leave when Hinata wakes up till late ;) there is your hint. About the Orochimaru thing, random but I just wanted to et rid of Kabuto. And with the locker thing, I've been watching too much Hannah Montana (I don't like her so much but I like Oliver and Jackson). Oh and with Gaara saying, it's a bit too gay for me, not meaning to offend because I love gay people, plus yaoi (sp?) is hot…the right kind. Sorry if it's not good, the next chapters shall be better! Promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to reality Gaara**

Enough chit chat I just want to give you the chapter like a good writer because I am so incredibly sorry with how late it is…I really suck, I was planning on having the story finished by February, if I update every two days that should work…well I'm not promising anything, thanks to all my readers! If you still are and to the people that take the time to review, I'm pulling an all nighter here to give you 1000-2000 words, well we'll see what time I finish but I promised myself I will!

P.S I do not own Naruto and I am in a hammock in my room right now, how awesome is that!

Dedication- arandm30 because she is back!

* * *

"_I can agree with that" Gaara brushed some hair out of her face as Naruto started to leave the room._

"_I can walk to my house from here, I'll leave the motorbike keys in the ignition" he gave a small wave and left, Gaara hearing him close the front door loudly. _

*

**BACK TO HINATA'S POV….FINALLY!**

Hinata cringed; her head was throbbing and felt like it weighed 5 kilos more then when she last remembered. She managed to open her eyes slowly, cringing more letting the light in. All she could see was blurred and she started to panic, blinking rapidly. Trying to rely on her other senses, which was very new to her because of her Hyuuga eyes, she shut her eyes and focused. She could smell lavender, she had picked some this morning from the garden on her balcony, she could also smell vanilla, yep she was definitely in her room, she had vanilla incense on her bedside table, she had burned it this morning to calm her from her grumpy mood, it didn't work. She could hear faint breathing, ok so someone was in the room with her 'Haha I am such a good deducer'* she thought to herself. She moved her arms around trying to find the person, not having enough energy to call out or lift her body. She waved her arms around until she felt something hard hit her forearm.

**CRASH**

Ok so that was her lamp. She heard someone curse and she quickly moved her arms back to her side.

"Why the hell did you do that?" It was Gaara.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Hinata asked, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't paying attention I was looking out the wi- hey why are you talking to me with your eyes closed" Gaara interrupted himself, moving in for a closer look at Hinata's face"

"Because I can't see…" There was a pregnant pause before Hinata could hear very heavy breathing.

"Ok, let's not panic here" Garra said in a high pitched voice.

"I'm not" She could feel the glare she was getting and she giggled.

"Well let's try and figure out why they are blurry in the first place" Gaara said contemplatively.

"I'm a good deducer so I should be good at this" Hinata smiled proudly and she could feel the weird look she was getting from Gaara "It's a new word"

"Alright so are you allergic to anything?" she heard her sheets ruffle as Gaara sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes and it actually does make my eyes blurry, all of the Hyuuga clan are allergic to poppy seeds, but I haven't been around anything with poppy seeds in it lately…" she could hear a slap and raised an eyebrow "What did you just hit?"

"My forehead," Gaara said grumpily "I can't believe I forgot to ask you, why did I find you passed out in the school hallway, any normal person would remember to ask that" Hinata cringed s she tried to remember what happened, not really knowing she tried to play it out in her head.

**NORMAL POV**

"Well I remember I ran out of the classroom after Kabuto, after we well you know" a blush came to both Hinata and Gaara's faces "Then I stopped him and he said how he had to leave with Orochimaru" Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes and her voice got strained, "then he kissed me, and it tasted funny, then it all went dark" Hinata began to sob and Gaara sat he up and pulled her into his chest so she had something to cry into.

"That bastard must have drugged you and that explains your blurry eyes, poppy seed is an ingredient in sleeping powder, I can't believe he just left you there" Hinata's sobs grew louder, Gaara had never really comforted someone before so all he could do was just pat her back awkwardly.

"I screwed it up, it's all my fault that he left, if I had never kissed you this never would have happened and he wouldn't have to leave" Hinata said and more sobs came from the girl, Gaara felt his school shirt getting wetter.

"Hinata the kiss was an accident it wasn't your fault, besides if he cared about you he wouldn't have left" Hinata shook her head.

"He had to leave, one can't just back out of a deal with Orochimaru or he would have done it already, that man has awesome power and to go against him is to end your life" Hinata said still shaking her head, she was becoming hysterical again.

"He still shouldn't have left," Hinata looked up at him, trying to make out the blurry figure, confusion in her eyes "you see, if I loved a girl, even if my life was threatened I would never leave her because once I left her my life would be over anyway" he smiled sadly at the doe-eyed Hyuuga, knowing she could not see him clearly, he hoped that his words would at least calm her down.

"I'm hungry" Hinata interrupted Gaara's thoughts with her words, crying always made her hungry.

"Well it's 8 at night so I can imagine you would be, your father isn't home, he came home to pack and say good-bye, he left for a business conference and once he saw that you were asleep he thought it would be best to just leave you be, Hanabi is in her room so I guess it will be just us eating" Gaara said as he put his arms around Hinata's torso, lifting her up out of her bed, he then moved his arm to support her back then knees, picking her up bridal style. Hinata was warm and slightly red due to the crying and hysteria.

"You know I can probably walk…" Hinata said as Gaara started to carry her down the stairs.

"Yeah and probably bump into things and hurt yourself too" Gaara said in an almost sarcastic voice. He sat her down at the table and the two talked as he made dinner, the kitchen being close to the dining area. Once dinner was served the two began to eat in silence, Gaara made Onigiri with grilled meat in the middle because it was quick and tasted good. Hinata and Gaara ate fast, hungry after not eating for at least 4 hours. Gaara was munching happily but looked up to see tears falling onto the rest of Hinata's meal.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Gaara asked, tilting up her head.

"I don't know my eyes hurt" she looked at him and he gasped, her eyes now had changed so that they had a red tinge and she was crying like a tap had burst behind her eyes.

"We're getting you to a medic-nin, now" Gaara quickly got up from the table.

* * *

*deducer is a word I made up meaning a person that deducts something, pronounced de-du-sor or deduce-or just try and think of the or as attached…

Don't worry I have written the next chapter and will have it up just after this one, I wrote too much and had to separate the chapters because otherwise it would be too much to read, please enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to reality Gaara**

See I told you it would be up quickly! Hope you enjoy and I do not own Naruto and I don't mean to offend anyone or do anything wrong

Dedication- H1d4n! My only reviewer for chapter 5 I hope you like this, it is a bit different to how the story has been so far so I am worried you won't like it, same to all my readers, please tell me if you hate it and I can change it…

Warning, there is mature content in this, no smex or making out or anything just references to nakedness, I just have to put a warning in because this is rated T and I don't want anyone complaining

* * *

"_Hinata what's wrong?" Gaara asked, tilting up her head._

"_I don't know my eyes hurt" she looked at him and he gasped, her eyes now had changed so that they had a red tinge and she was crying like a tap had burst behind her eyes._

"_We're getting you to a medic-nin, now" Gaara quickly got up from the table._

*

"Alright so no using your eyes for tonight missy, I have given you some drops and I'll send a message to your father explaining why you can't go to school tomorrow" the female nin said whilst putting a bandage around Hinata's eyes "I entrust her care to you Gaara-sama, help her out as much as possible because as a Hyuuga she is mainly trained on sight so she might lose balance, I will also pay a visit to school and explain why you two will be absent" Gaara nodded and thanked the nice young nin, leading Hinata out of the hospital room.

"Thank you Gaara, for everything, you have been much nicer lately" Hinata said as she jumped on Gaara's back for a piggy back home.

"Yeah, I think staying here has done me some good" Gaara said as he began to walk home.

*

Gaara locked the front door after setting Hinata down on the couch, he quickly went upstairs to check on Hanabi who was sound asleep in bed, he smiled, all the time he had known her she had never once been difficult to handle.

"Ok so we should get you into bed" Gaara went to pick Hinata up but she stopped him.

"I have to use the bathroom" she said quietly.

"Oh" Gaara said awkwardly, "well I will take you into the bathroom and we'll see if you can feel your way around" Hinata nodded, embarrassed, it was hard for her to balance so she hoped she wouldn't fall without Gaara. Gaara took her into her bedroom ensuite (sp? The bathroom), it was really big so he placed her right next to the toilet. "Call me if you need anything". She nodded and she heard him leave and shut the door. He waited till he heard her meek voice call him.

"Can you lead me to the sink" he quickly came in and led her over and turned on the tap for her.

"There you are" she smiled and he smiled weakly, not knowing if he was helping her properly or not.

"I have a huge favour to ask" he looked down at the girl who had managed to find and turn off the tap herself. "I want to have a shower" Gaara's eyes widened and Hinata couldn't stop blushing, she stunk and she really needed a shower.

"Um s-sure" Gaara said "just how much help do you want with that?" Hinata blushed more, looking nowhere in particular because she couldn't see.

"Well I can take off most of my school uniform it's just my shoes and the buckle and zip on my shorts, plus I have to get in the shower plus I can't read the hot or cold things so you'll have to turn it on for me, are you comfortable with that?" by the time Hinata was finished talking both she and Gaara were beet red.

"Um yeah I guess, I promise I will go out of my way not to look, which is kind of like the blind leading the blind, but I have to take care of you so I'll help" Gaara had a determined look on his face.

"Ok" Hinata said. Gaara bent down and unbuckled her shoes, slipping her dainty feet out of them, making sure she didn't fall, by the time he was back up to eye level she had already taken her shirt off and he lifted her headband from her long indigo hair and kneeled on the ground to get a better look at her shorts buckle, with shaking hands he unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them slowly, trying to get a grip on himself, he didn't think he had feelings for the heiress but any male would react to undressing a hot girl. He helped her by pulling her shorts down and making sure she didn't trip over them. He stood back up and looked away as Hinata undid her bra and cast it aside, she slid down her panties and he held her up as she stepped out of them. Without a word he lead her over to the shower, determined not to look, she stepped in and he turned on both taps, feeling the water with his hand until it was just right.

"Thankyou" Hinata said as he closed the door, the shower screen was clear glass and fogged slightly because of the heat. Gaara sat against the wall near the shower, in case Hinata fell.

"Oh Gaara I forgot, the soap is in the bathroom cabinet can you get it for me" Hinata called out over the sound of the water flow.

"Sure" Gaara quickly got the soap out of the cabinet and opened the shower door, making sure he gave it to her outstretched hand he glanced upwards from the ground and nearly fainted with a nose bleed; he shoved the soap into her hand and shut the door with force.

"Um I er have to go get you a towel" he said, out of breath and quickly ran out of the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and leant against it, he hadn't meant to look but, whoa. When he did look up he saw Hinata's curvy body with water cascading down it, never in his life had he seen anything like that, sure he had seen girl's bodies before but none so curvy and toned at the same time, she just screamed whoa which was one of the only words that Gaara could find in his vocabulary to suit her; other words he thought suited her were gorgeous, stunning, striking, attractive, alluring and desirable. He exhaled loudly and grabbed a towel from the towel cupboard and heading back in there with his eyes closed.

"Are you done?" he called out, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes" Hinata called out, he went over and turned off the taps, careful not to look again. He held the towel out and wrapped it around her as she stepped out and he moved her into her room where it was a bit warmer.

"Ok get dried carefully and I'll find you clothes" Gaara lead Hinata's hand to her dresser so she could lean on it. She began drying herself and he opened the drawer of her dresser getting out some black panties, silk black short pyjama shorts and a silk black pyjama tank top, the shorts and top had lace at the edges and were matching. He thought he had made a good choice in clothes and shut the drawers.

"Ok, do you want me to help you get dressed" Hinata nodded and blushed for the tenth time. Gaara blushed to as he put on her panties, making sure he did it from the back and once he had them around her ankles he looked away. He slid them up, once he had them on taking a quick glance at her butt before moving on to her top, he tapped her arms and she lifted them, he slid the top on over her head from behind, it fit her snugly like a glove. Then he put on her shorts, wanting to put his hands on places he shouldn't he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, it wasn't like him to be perverted at all, he felt so wrong, he felt like a bad person. He grabbed her hand and led her over to her bed, tucking her in.

"You've been pretty silent, are you ok?" Hinata asked as she snuggled into her bed, not very tired because she had been sleeping for hours earlier.

"Yeah it's just a little awkward tis all" Gaara said, speaking like Hinata.

"I know sorry and I love the word tis" Hinata smiled sadly, she hadn't wanted for Gaara to have to do those things but she couldn't do them herself.

"I know you love that word that's why I used it" Gaara smiled, "You don't have to be sorry, you can't help that you can't see or balance, I could give you some balance training with your eyes closed tomorrow if you want" Hinata smiled.

"That would be awesome thank you" she heard Gaara yawn and laughed "Go to bed alright, you're tired" she became still, trying to give the impression that she was nodding off to sleep so that Gaara would go and rest and not have to feel guilty about leaving her here.

"I'll wait till you fall asleep, I don't want to leave you" Gaara sat down on the floor and Hinata pouted, she had expected this.

"Ok Mr. Stubborn" she said softly and over the span of around 10 minutes she slowed her breathing gradually and slowly stopped moving and let her body relax, knowing how to fake going to sleep from when her father used to send her to bed at 7:30 and wait till she slept.

Gaara, noticing she had fallen asleep and moved himself so he was kneeling next to her bed he brushed some hair out of her face like earlier and moved himself so his head was hovering over hers.

She could hear soft breathing but stayed still, knowing that if she moved Gaara would stay longer and not get any sleep.

Gaara hesitated once his head was a couple of inches away from hers; her soft shallow breaths blew in his face, smelling like Onigiri.

"I accidently looked, I am so sorry, I'm a horrible person" Gaara whispered knowing she couldn't hear him. He bent his head down and kissed her, a short kiss but he put so much emotion into it, what he had been feeling when he looked, the regret and self-loathing he had now and a little bit of something else.

Hinata couldn't believe it as Gaara pulled away from her lips, he kissed her! On purpose and he looked! But instead of being mad she had another feeling, confusion, what was she meant to make of this, did Gaara kiss her to say sorry, because he thought she was hot… or another reason, she concentrated on keeping her breathing the way it was.

"I'm sorry for that too" Gaara whispered, he stood up slowly and left her room, closing the door on his way out.

* * *

Yeah tell me if you hate it, I finally thought of a semi non cliché way to bring them closer, she is a Hyuuga so I decided they rely on their eyes to much so that's why she is not that balanced, yeah some of the stuff like turning on and off a tap most people can do and getting dressed but when you're not balanced it's hard trust me, anyway hope to God you like it and please review!


End file.
